Sailor Mercury Vs Edd
The match between Ami Mizuno (AKA:Sailor Mercury) from Sailor Moon ''and Edd "Marion" from ''Ed,Edd n Eddy Description Sailor Moon Vs Ed Edd n Eddy.The brainiacs of their group of friends.These two sma PhotoGrid_1527568568102.jpg|Modified Version PhotoGrid 1529732157506.jpg|First Version PhotoGrid 1529732059061.jpg|Just Fanart rt but least powerful beings meet to battle each other to see who's brain has more power. Introduction Wiz:In many societies,education is mainly important to influence the brains of boys and girls.Many of some become very smart and educated. BoomStick:But these two took education seriously,they got themselves straight A's. Wiz:Sailor Mercury,the "brains" of the Sailor Senshi. Boomstick:And Edd,the smart one among the three Eds. Boomstick:He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz:And it's our job to analyze thier weapons,armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno A millennium ago there lived a kingdom known as the Silver Millenium, which was ruled by Queen Serenity with her daughter Princess Serenity protected by four other Sailor Gaurdians. A then one day,The kingdom was attacked by the Dark Kingdom.And,everyone died but later reincarnated The moon princess who was named Usagi was later born and found to be Sailor Moon.But her first encounter was with Ami Mizuno,who was later to be Sailor Mercury Gaurdian of water and wisdom. Ami Mizuno,Amy as in the English Dub,is a girl with smarts and does very well on exams and she is a very dear friend to her fellow senshi But she doesn't use her smarts only for school,as Sailor Mercury,she can manipulate water.I wish I can do that. Her attacks are Bubble Spray,that creates a fog only seen by her allies,her Shine Aqua Illusion can freeze her foes frozen solid, But she uses her Mercury Harp to use it for her signature attack,Mercury Aqua Rhapsurdy,sending whips of water to her foes,slicing them to bits. But,she is known to have an IQ of 300 She carries a mini sized super computer to analyze her foes and has a visor to locate the enemy's weak points.She can plan quickly out stradegies.I wonder if technology existed for a long time. However,Sailor Mercury isn't really perfect,she is doubtly the weakest of the Senshi.And mostly talks about education. However,Sailor Mercury is a smart girl,knowing what to do and use water as a weapon and ready to defend the solar system and Earth from any threat.Sailor Mercury is someone not to mess around with. Mercury:For love and exams, I'm Sailor Mercury ! Stand under a cold waterfall and reflect on your conduct! Edd Marion In a suburban area known as Peach Creek,there were two boys named Ed and Eddy who met another boy who moved in to the neighborhood as the two boys tried to scam him. But he did't fell for it,but he instead joined the two boys since his name was Edd with two d's Edd Marion is mainly the smartest of the Eds,he's a neat freak and want's peace around his neighborhood and is very obideant.He is a part of Eddy's Scams such as inventing the items. Not to mention,He cares a lot about school and learning.And I mean,once he tried to educate the whole neighborhood. He's sometimes very brave and willing to help his friends from trouble,stand up to bigger beings and once made a trip to Eddy's Brother's house without he and his friends giving up. He has a variety of arsenal,such as a slingshot to hurt his foes with either rocks or water ballons,a ruler to smack people's hands with and throw books at enemies.And a lightsaber who he copyrighted from Star Wars as his strongest weapon. He also found a canadian squirt gun and built a gattling canadian squirt gun as a rapid fire,used a go-kart to crash to his opponents and use his repulsor ray special to knockout others,and his intelligence has been useful to invent items such as garbage armor,sub-zero battle suits and other thing made by recycling garbage.He can also plan how to counterattack an enemy by analyzing them.He can avoid tricks thrown at him and trick his opponents into a trap. But what's very impressive is his strong durability. Edd has survied beatings from his fellow neighbors,fell from outer space and did't even get a scratch,carried a slab of concreate for a long period of time despite his physical weakness.He even got a house smashed into him by his pal Ed,and still survived.Holy hell,he lives in a rough neighborhood. He also can turn into the Masked Mumbler,which is his alter ego.This raises his physical stats by a little. He has more physical moves such as the Pile Driver,Steam Roller,Flying Buttress,The Snake Squezze Hold and The Super Belly Flop and my favorite,The Big Bad Bomb Drop.He can also use a trashcan to defend himself from physical attacks. However,Edd isn't the perfect little boy.He certainly lacks in strength and goes crazy without having a bath for a long time.Just like his 2 friends,he is also influenced by jawbreakers.He also has little to no experience in combat due to himself being in a close to pacafist level. And for some reason,he has problems with the opposite gender,girls.But how is he a chick magnet he should be proud. But anyway,Edd stands up for good,law and safety and is willing to protect himself or his friends if threat comes to his way And no matter how weak he is,he will persuade you so hard,you'll regret your actions. Edd:"Times-a-wastin! I've always wanted to say that". Battle Both fighters were reading their books until they looked at each other They closed their books and got in their fight ing stance. FIGHT Edd grabbed his slingshot ad shot water ballons to Mercury but had no effect. Which then Mercury takes out the water and threw the amount of water back to Edd. Edd took the water and got back up,he then took out some rocks and used his slingshot again. Mercury:Mercury Aqua Rhapsody Shots of water flew to Edd which he then took hit Edd fell of the tree and got back up'' and took out his lazer gun and then started shooting which Mercury then took damage from 5 shots and then dodged the sixth and performed her next attack Mercury:'SABAO SPRAY''' Edd was now in in fog of mist.But he took out his Heat Seeking Vision Goggles and looked around to see where Mercury was. He found her and then started shooting but nothing happened Mercury:Shine Aqua Illusion Edd was now frozen solid.He couldn't move but the Ice broke.He was very injured and went hiding in the trees Mercury went to try nd find him,but no sign Edd ow dressed up as The Masked Mumbler 'jumped down to Mercury and preformed '''The Snake Squeeze Hold '''and wrapped around Mercury Mercury then reached for her mini super computer and smashes it on Edd's head and broke free from the hold Edd attacked using '''Pile Driver,Flying Buttress,and Steam Roller '''but he missed Mercury:'Mercury Aqua Rhapsody Edd took out his laser sword and deflected the attacks,but was tired and fell to the ground and he turned back to his regular clothes Edd:I'm so sorry miss,I'll surrender I promise. Mercury then lend a hand and Edd grabbed her hand and he got up Edd:Sorry miss,I was sent here by someone but I didn't want to but I was kind of presuaded by a Jawbreaker Mercury:It's fine,you are kind of a worthy challenge and I like you inventions Edd:Why thank you,my name is Edd but came me Eddward Mercury:Greetings,I'm Sailor Mercury,whispers:But my idenitity is Ami Mizuno.''Say d''o ''you want to go to the Library Edd:I be delighted to.Thank you The two then walked off to he Library '''KO!' Both Edd and Ami are reading a book together. Results Wha....WHAT THE HELL!?!WHERE'S THE BLOOD AND THE KILL?!! GOD DAMMIT!! This was a close call,Mercury had more strength,endurance and a little more brain than Edd.But,Edd proves that his durability was tough to beat,his arsenal can do damage,and had the strength advantage in Masked Mumbler mode. Sooo,the question is 'Why coulden't Mercury finish off Edd when she had the opening chance'? Well to answer this question,this batte ended by the personality of both characters Well they're both smart.So what? Also,they are both weak,very nice and gentle and are willing to help.Sailor Mercury may have been rough on her enemies,but when around humans or allies,she becomes very gentle with them.This concept also applies with Edd.Which means if Edd also had the chance,he would had done the same.NOT KILL. Well,Sailor Mercury found one smart way to Ed this battle This battle is a draw. Trivia *The connection between these two is that they are nice sweet gentle and smart people who stand up for good and know education is good Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Ed Edd and Eddy Characters Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Sailor Moon vs Ed Edd n Eddy' themed Death Battle Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles